whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
White Wolf:Reference Desk
The colors I think the color chosed for the links (sky blue, blue and red) are very innapropiatte for this page. Those make the site look ugly, hurt the vision and not looks like a WOD site must look. It's only a suggestion, but thos must be changed to more regular colors. : The Official White Wolf Wiki uses the same colors for their links. BebopKate 18:07, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :: How is a World of Darkness page supposed to look? I don't know why you feel it's inappropriate. I think the site looks fine, as do most others I've spoken to. If the colours hurt your eyes, you may want to check to see that your monitor is properly calibrated - poor tint or contrast could contribute to this problem. :: Besides, this isn't a World of Darkness site. It's a White Wolf site. The colour scheme is taken directly from the White Wolf logo. If you don't like those colours, take it up with White Wolf. --Ian 21:00, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Movies, Books, and CD`s mentioned in The World Of Darkness Is there any place where the real Movies, Books, and CD`s are listed anywhere on the intertubes? For, example... World of Darkness Tokyo. Books: Card, Orson Scott and Ferrell, Keith, editors, Black Mist and Other Japnese Futures. Clavell, James Shogun and Gai-jin. Kurosawa, Akira, Something like an Autobiography. Mishima, Yukio, Spring Snow. Murakami, Haruki, The Elephant Vanishes. Pyle, Kenneth, The Making of Modern Japan. Saga, Dr. Junichi, Confessions of a Yakuza. Tyler, Royall, editor, Japanese Tales. Movies: Mishima (1985). Mr. Baseball (1992). Pillow Book (1997). Ran (1985). Seven Samurai (1954). Stray Dog (1949) Something like this, but for every book in the WoD universe...Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? : Not yet, but I don't see why they couldn't be. Feel free to start a Media section under each book article, and maybe a Recommended Media page. --Ian talk 14:04, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Gifts for vampires While reading the book "Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs" I found a statement that I have been having trouble discerning the truth behind. Many sites state that a vampire is unable to learn a gift or rite of the garou (werewolves), because they are dead and not connected to the earth like a garou; however, there is a chart for corruption under the ronnin section of this book, which states that one of the minimum wrongdoings for corruption level 3 is teaching a rite or gift to a wyrm minion (vampire). This chart can be found on page 61. Does this mean that a vampire (Given that they have somehow befriended or tricked a lupine to the extent of teaching them a gift) could learn the garou's powers? If this is the case, would powers that required genosis instead be fueled by blood? It may simply be that the book is outdated or the information is misleading, but I would like to know the answer as soon as possible, as I am quite curious. Thanks for listening! 09:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Koumari, seeker of flames How do you gain Pathos in Wraith? I just read the Wraith book and I do not see how you regain Pathos. It says it is through your Passions, but it does not say how. 05:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Faradn